Following the Shepard into the Night
by heart-of-a-dark-dragon
Summary: She'd never felt like she could make her own choices, finally she can but she's worried about making the wrong ones, and in a world where choices define ones fate how can she make sure their right? Insertion of OC keeping to Bioware's brilliance
1. Chapter 1: Recruitment

**22/08/2012 – Just so people know I made a few changes to this chapter after re-reading it. I didn't like how my OC seemed she's not meant to seem perfect that's the whole point, as things develop on later in the story you see. It's just sometimes hard to write when you don't want to include everything at once! Chapter 3 & 4 is where you start to get to know her better.**

**Right, well I haven't written any fanfics for some time due to schooling, but after getting ridiculously obsessed with the mass effect trilogy I could not help myself! I've read some amazing stories on here and it got the juices flowing again **

**I've added my OC, but no I haven't changed the story, Bioware's genius cannot be changed! Therefore adding in a new squad member is the safest option. **

**Please enjoy, any criticism is appreciated and of course all characters etc belong to Bioware.**

Chapter 1: Recruitment

"You're sure about this one sir?"

"Completely serious, it wasn't merely a suggestion consider it an order."

Shepard crossed his arms in disbelief. "You really believe there is an operative working in Chora's Den who is crucial to my mission?"

"Crucial, vital, hell whatever word you want to use for her. That damned council is never going to give you a lead, trust me you want to beat Saren, she's known him, she's worked with him if anybody can track that psychopath down it'll be her. But watch it she may just kill him if she gets the chance, and while that thought pleases me we will need answers."

"But Sir, I don't understand what the connection is between all this."

"Go and see her first, don't talk to her if you can help it and then report back to me. I'll have the relevant files ready. She has been off the grid for a number of years now, I doubt anybody even the council has given her a second thought recently."

"As you wish Captain." Shepard saluted his Captain and left the room. There was no way he would disobey a direct order, even if he didn't agree but Anderson knew a lot more than he did, so all he could do was trust him.

Alenko and Williams fell into step as their Commander appeared. "So Sir, have you got any leads we can follow? You were a lot quicker than we expected."

"It was brief Alenko let's just leave it at that. The Captain wants us to go to Chora's Den in the wards. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Do you think Captain Anderson has got the wrong idea Commander? I mean this is a gentleman's club, not exactly the kind of place I'd expect to find an intellectual mind. If you know what I mean sir."

"Williams you're not alone on that thought but Anderson wouldn't waste our time. I trust he knows what his doing."

"But surely our time would be better spent speaking with Barla Von or that turian C-Sec agent?"

"Ash why are you complaining this place is great! There's drinks, music and pleasurable company what more could you want?" exclaimed Kaiden with a boyish grin on his face.

Ashley huffed disgustedly "Shut it Alenko, you just like the scenery."

"It is a nice view."

"Unbelievable!" She threw her hands in the air and shook her head, "I work with perverts, worse xenophile perverts!"

"While you two play nice I'm going to speak to the bartender." Shepard excused himself and made his way to the bar. It was only mid-afternoon so the establishment was fairly quiet, even so there was still a fair few bodies inside, and the owner must have been making a mint out of the place.

A salarian was free and approached immediately, "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, a beer would be great thanks. I'm also looking for somebody if you can help me out."

"Bounty-hunter or C-Sec?" The response was so fast the Commander was completely unprepared.

"Huh? Neither, I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance. I'm just doing some research for potential recruitment not to cause trouble. I take it you get that a lot."

"You have no idea; it seems that every other day I'm cleaning up some new colour of blood. Recruitment you say, in here, seriously?" The bartender seemed unconvinced but intrigued.

"Err yeah, so hard to believe?" he laughed.

"Well the only people who work here are the dancers, bartenders and Fist's bodyguards. Most of them are mercs, criminals or ex-prostitutes. Not exactly Alliance material and we don't have many humans. But what can I help you with? I've learnt over the years to keep my mouth shut on such matters, especially when you work for Fist."

"Kayla T'Stark, I hear she works here? But I don't know anything about her." The reaction he got further made him doubt Anderson's orders to come here.

"Jesus you must be the first who doesn't, she is the most popular dancer here. She's a genetic quandary; she's a diverse mix of alien species nicely packaged into a human form. Makes her extremely popular with all species, especially those with a human fetish it's all in the Asari genes I say. Fist makes a fortune off her, shame about her attitude though. I'm sorry but I can't help you there you may want to stay away if you want your balls left intact." He handed over the beer, but remained stationary obviously enjoying the puzzled look on the human's face.

Shepard was gobsmacked. "Right…well that's not completely the answer I was expecting. A genetic quandary, how is that even possible, wouldn't she have to be an Asari for that kind of shit?"

"Technically I guess, but I don't know the details. I doubt even Fist does, not that he cares she brings in money, that's all that matters to him. She is an enigma, makes her more elusive I guess. The patrons in here don't care, she dances, she entertains, they get a thrill, not much more to it I'm afraid."

"And the reason to worry about my balls?" he regretted even asking.

"She has a bit of a rash temper, made a habit of injuring patrons that try to get more than they pay for. She's one of our most popular dancers, but also the most expensive due to the whole genetic thing. We've had to reduce private dances and just showcase her once a night so it's public. It's reduced the injury rate slightly."

"If she's got such a bad attitude why do you hire her?"

"Because Fist loves money more than clients, and she makes a lot of it. If you're planning to take her anywhere you'll have Fist to deal with. But just know this that girl is a good kid, she doesn't have many friends but a few of us here really care about her. She has a smart head on her shoulders, and when you get past her fake attitude she really does surprise you. Spirit knows what she is even doing here, but we do the best we can for her. If you really can take her away you'll give her the chance she needs." The salarian sounded sad, Shepard was unsure what to think he was dealing with a complete unknown. He wasn't even sure he would be taking the girl anywhere.

"I'm not that far into recruiting yet, you've certainly given me a lot to think about. Where is she now?"

"She'll be on later this evening. Come back around 9pm but come early so you get a seat it gets crowded. I can't say too much more someone will be listening in soon as you have your drink." He eyed the Krogan around the outer edge warily.

"Thanks for the help, I'm sure I'll be back to talk to you soon."

"Anytime, but please help her." Before Shepard could reply the salarian had already moved on to the next customer. Troubled he left his drink and went to find his subordinates.

"So how'd it go? Are we going to see her?" questioned Ashley, she was obviously perturbed and keen to be moving on.

"No we've got to come back later. Let's just say she sounds an interesting prospect even if I can't make heads or tails out of the current information. At present I don't know whether she would be good or bad for the mission."

"Really that bad sir? Well I can't admit I'm happy to see the back of this place for now."

"We'll see. Anyway we have a whole day to kill let's go to speak to that volus and try and find that turian. Maybe we can gain some sort of lead before me and Kaiden come back later."

"Sir Ash isn't coming with us?"

"Sorry Ash but two guys bringing a woman with them to a dump like this could be suspicious."

"Accepted I agree completely." She quickly interrupted. If she really hated this place so much Shepard wondered what she'd make of Kayla, not telling her about the mixed genetics would probably be the best idea. For now he was ready to leave this whole problem until later.

* * *

A trio of them returned to Chora's Den later that evening, Shepard thought it incredibly lucky their newest team member was male. Anderson had not been pleased that the Commander had failed to see Kayla that day, and even further displeased at the fact Kayla only did public showcases. He had insisted that they secure a private audience with her that very night and set the process in motion. Shepard had read her files, well the ones Anderson had felt necessary to show him, it made him uneasy he saw the potential but at the same time he understood the danger there were too many unknown variables. His thoughts kept going back to the salarian bartender _please help her_, his weakness was helping people but her file seemed to argue that she should be able to look after herself, what the hell had gone wrong. He had smiled to himself, when he realised what he was going to do regardless of what she was like. He just couldn't help himself.

"I'm really surprised of all the places on the Citadel you'd want to come here. This place usually doesn't attract the eye of C-Sec but I think Fist is paying someone off. Plus a lot of C-Sec officers are regular clientele. What was the name of the person you're interested in?" Garrus' mandibles flared with suspicion, he had no idea why he was here apart from the fact that he was male and Williams was inappropriate. He had hoped he might have been chosen because he had superior skills to the gunnery chief but what was he kidding, he was an alien on an all human ship.

"Let's grab a seat and a drink and don't speak too loud. You never know who is listening."

His mandibles clicked with agitation, "If you wanted to withdraw attention you shouldn't have brought me along. However, I suppose I'm not very well known down here. Well I hope to think I'm not, I'm not a regular unlike some."

"It's a good thing we didn't bring Ash along Shepard she would have stuck out like a sore thumb." mentioned Kaiden. They found a table to wait until it was their turn to be called to the private rooms. Shepard pulled at his causals he always itched when he wasn't in his armor, especially in places like this, the sheer number of krogan didn't help.

"You can say that again, plus I have a feeling she won't approve of Miss T'Stark when we finally meet her. She doesn't exactly approve of outsiders does she?"

Garrus scoffed on his drink, "Kayla T'Stark? You've got to be kidding? No-one, I mean no-one gets close to her without going through Fist. Well not since he caught those undercover C-Sec agents."

Shepard raised an eyebrow "Undercover agents?"

"Yeah, Kayla used to pass C-Sec a lot of information on the crime bosses and other un-pleasantries of the wards. It worked because Fist never suspected her due to her attitude. But an informant who went undercover in C-Sec ratted her out. I was surprised when he didn't fire her but I guess she makes him too much money. I'd love to know how he got her under control her file makes her sound not the type to be bossed around."

"You've met her Garrus?"

"Never personally, I just heard stories and read her reports. She's a good infiltrator and biotic if records are correct." He said it almost causally; Shepard remembered that he hadn't told him about Anderson's plans to recruit her for the team. He wondered what the C-Sec officer's opinion on the matter would be.

"Anderson told me little, just that she was adept with tech and a strong biotic. She has a brilliant head on her shoulders but must lack something as she ended up here." He tried to remain nonchalant.

"Hmm I'm not too sure. It does seem strange that one with a resume like hers would let herself fall so far. I'm surprised she wasn't enlisted in the Alliance, human biotics are rare surely?" Garrus knew about the genetic engineering, most people in C-Sec did, but he was interested in how much the Commander really knew. She was obviously the reason they were here, but why?

"Yes we are those of us with L2 implants suffer headaches and other symptoms so I can understand why she may not have opted for Alliance. But that again doesn't make sense. How is she linked to Saren and Anderson?" Kaiden questioned. Garrus secretly smiled so the lieutenant didn't know what was going on either.

"I don't know Alenko, there are a lot of mysteries around this woman and I intend to find them out." The Commander leaned back and nursed his drink; Garrus picked up on the body language. This was going to be a very interesting assignment.

* * *

Kayla T'Stark never planned to let her life turn out the way it had, but then she had never felt truly in control of the direction it had taken. Revelations of her origin had been hard enough to stomach at 17, and 6 years on they weren't any easier. She was well aware of the experiments that had created her, she had been born in a test-tube on Ilium; their lack of laws made it very easy for the races most brilliant minds to engineer her. All the team of scientists knew was that they had a very wealthy benefactor who wished to create a unique individual who harnessed the best traits from the prominent species in space. It was to have the Salarians scientific mind, the Turians obedience and military edge, and the asari's grace and raw biotic power. But the key fact was it must be human in form, nothing else would suffice. The project ran for years, failed experiments were aborted, asari genes were needed to create genetic variability but it always resulted in an asari form. Until Kayla came along, a mutant growth caused the anomaly to develop the preferred features. Excited the scientists concentrated all efforts on this specimen never once considering the effect the growth may have on other biological aspects.

Kayla had learnt all this just as she was about to enter the Arcturcus Academy, the letter had come from an anonymous source. At first she had dismissed all of it as nonsense, but as time went on it ate at her. After some digging from various sources she found direct links between information in the letter and data she found on the extranet. It hit her like a freight train and it had been a horrible feeling, but despite the unpleasantness she had found solace in the writer's words and she had abided by their advice. Regardless 4 years later that turian spectre that was meant to give her the chance of a lifetime made sure everything was fucked up and here she was, alone, forgotten and stuck in this shit hole.

She wrapped her towel around herself and she stepped out the shower, steam billowed around the room she deeply inhaled trying to cleanse her thoughts and bring them back to the present. Her relaxing mantra was ruined without a minute, "Kayla, get yourself out here now I haven't got all day, you've got money to earn bitch."

_Fuck Fist, charming as ever the sly bastard._ She groaned and unlocked her bathroom door, it wasn't even worth attempting to get dressed he'd just get pissed. Sure enough as she crossed the threshold there the miserable bastard was with his pet krogan.

"Nice to see you always make an effort when I come round, flashing your assets won't win you any favours with me you should know that." He grumbled, "But I do appreciate the view."

She cringed and pulled her towel tighter around herself, she took her clothes off for a living, yet whenever he gawked at her she felt ridiculous. She hated him so much yet she couldn't do anything about it, he'd seen to that a long time ago. "What can I do for you Sir?" He was such an idiot, all the girls had to call him as such just so he could act like some lord or something equally ridiculous.

"For starters you can get your ass in gear and sort your face out; you've got a private group booked tonight so I need you at your best. That means no funny business or I'll get Jalak here to remind you how the patrons feel when you pull that shit." He spat as he talked, he really was revolting.

"What do you mean I've got a private dance tonight? I thought you didn't trust me anymore? I'm not doing it, its degrading enough what you already make me do." Kayla was in a fury, she was fed up with Fist and his idiotic regime. She wanted out, fuck having no-where to go.

"Look, you're doing what you're told or you don't want another run in with Jalak do you? I've already warned you." He pulled that cocky little grin of his.

Kayla flinched. The last time Jalak had taught her a lesson she hadn't been able to walk for a month. She'd been cancelled and lost Fist a lot of money. It had still been her fault regardless. She eyed the krogan warily. "Fine, what rules?"

"He can do whatever the hell he wants with you, his buddies too their paying a lot of money. And I've already checked them out. There are from a merc band so they can't help you in anyway so don't try anything!" With a slam of her door Fist left her alone with just Jalak for company.

The krogan grunted and took up his usual position beside the door. Kayla hated him always watching even when she undressed, it was repulsive. She didn't need a constant reminder of the pain that could easily be inflicted upon her; she had the memories and some scars to do that for her. She threw her towel on the floor in anger, _fuck the krogan, his seen it all before anyway_. Why the hell was she so weak, she never used to be _oh yeah that's my fucking fault, Kayla you idiot!_

When she had first came to Fist he had acted like her best friend, he'd looked after her and given her a roof over a head. She'd been so gullible back then, all she had wanted was somebody to look after her but the wards had been a rough place and with no money there was no way to get off the Citadel. The idea had been to work this gig for a few months to get some cash, Fist had seemed genuine enough, and he'd even supported the short contract. The only condition was that she had a neural implant in her brain to suppress her biotics to protect the clientele and herself, apparently it was a legal requirement for his insurance, plus all the asari girls had done it. In actual fact it was all a load of shit, it's how Fist controlled his employees and once he saw how much money she made he wasn't going to let her go. Without her biotics she was at a disadvantage but Fist had Jalak to keep her in check she didn't stand a chance.

Grabbing her make-up bag she furiously began getting herself ready, she might as well have Fist advertising her as a prostitute. What she wouldn't give to force his own balls down his throat. Holding back bile at the thought of Fist's disgusting balls, she finished applying her make-up. She began gathering up her tumbles of long blonde hair into a tousled bun.

"You sure you got enough of that stuff on?" grunted the krogan.

"Yes Jalak why?" she asked exasperated.

"If you're sure, the other girls wear more…" he snorted.

"Well some of us don't like to look like over-done drag queens, well at least I don't. Some people do say less is more." Kayla responded through gritted teeth.

"That certainly is the case with your wardrobe."

"Oh shut up you overgrown toad!" Sometimes that krogan knew right where to kick the weak-spot.

* * *

The Commander was more at unease when the trio entered the private quarters. It had seemed the longest 30 minutes of his life yet here he was about to meet the mysterious Ms T'Stark who made him question himself on so many levels. Maybe it was the anticipation of what she was actually like, or maybe he just felt sorry for her he just couldn't pin-point it. Kaiden on the other-hand was like an excited school-boy at the prospect of seeing a bit of flesh, he had no idea what was even going on. Garrus was calm and collected, the commander found him very hard to read at present, but he suspected that the movement of his mandibles and flange of his voice may hold the key if he could just learn the signs.

None of them spoke as the door opened a young woman of 5'9' entered the room. Shepard eyed her up and down, from her blonde hair and piercing blue eyes to her soft curves adorned with her stripper outfit. She just looked like a normal human being, pretty but in a regular way like Williams, nothing would have even alerted him to the fact she was different. The realisation was very surprising; he wondered what he had been expecting. He quickly glanced at his team, Kaiden was at a loss for words and Garrus looked no different.

"Evening gentleman, I'm sure you're all looking for a good time tonight." She swayed her hips as she slowly made her way to the table they were sat at. She was instantly suspicious as these three looked way too acceptable and had a different demeanour to her usual clientele. She wasn't complaining, after-all it was nice to have good looking clients for a change but she remained wary. She put on her best seductive face and voice, deception was her speciality after all, it's why Fist hired her.

She walked behind the taller human and let her fingertips brush along the top of his shoulders. "I have to say I'm a very lucky girl to have three friends tonight." She didn't expect them to reply they rarely did, this was all part of the job, make their entire ego's swell.

"I'd say we are the lucky ones to get an audience with you Ms T'Stark."

Ok, this was weird mercs wouldn't give her a compliment, the perverted way in which he said it was typical but something was amiss. Either Fist was setting her up for a fall or these guys were setting him up. She eyed the other human; he appeared too awestruck to be any problem. The turian however had a glint in his eye, that one had something about him. She moved onto him to test his reserve. "It's unusual for a turian to come alone especially with humans, and to see me."

He didn't falter, "You aren't what you seem. Many species find you as individually attractive."

That wasn't news to her, it was common knowledge she had asari genetics but retained human features. So for any alien with a human fetish she was a dream come true, but she still wasn't convinced. Still she kept up the bullshit act she was paid to do. "I'm honoured, especially by such a prime specimen as you. You must excuse me normally I do not have such luck with clients."

"Is it good for business to bad mouth the clientele?" he teased.

"It is if you get favourites." She smiled as she gently massaged his broad shoulders with her fingertips. Something about Turians enticed her, the males were very masculine but she didn't do relationships, especially with her line of work. It was more than enough to put you off for life.

"I suppose I better get to work then…" She was conscious they would complain if she kept them waiting.

"Wait, there is no need for you to do anything," the taller human interrupted. _I knew something was wrong_. She stopped, crossed her arms and walked over to the door. She punched in a few numbers making sure it was locked. None of the men moved, just carried on watching her. They were too calm. Damn she wished she hadn't had that medical procedure to block her biotics.

"Look I'm not stupid, what the hell do you want? You aren't my normal sort of clientele, if you were a bit sleazier this whole act would have been more convincing. This is the wards after all."

The turian almost laughed at her, "who's a clever girl then?" as he reached into his pocket.

She flinched, crap how had they brought in weapons? She stood routed trying to come up with a plan. However she was almost disappointed when he pulled out a visor and attached it to the side of his head. She had seen him before scoping the place out; he was from C-Sec, which spelled trouble for her if she didn't get rid of them, quick.

"What the hell do you guys want with me now?" She flopped in a nearby chair, she wasn't calm but she may as well break off the charade. These guys wouldn't hurt her but Fist certainly would when he found out. "Look you best be quick I can't help you, not if I want to keep my legs intact. Fist already told your C-Sec buddies that last time."

This time the taller of the humans answered her, "We're not with C-Sec, Garrus was however recently he quit by joining my team."

"And what is your team?" interrupted Kayla. She didn't need this shit, not now if Fist found out there would be hell. She was more than happy if they just left and didn't tell her anything.

Shepard felt the tension coming off the dancer and decided to be brief. "I'm Commander Shepard, I'm with the Alliance. This is Garrus Vakarian who you have already met and Lt. Kaiden Alenko."

"Skip the pleasantries what the hell does the Alliance want with me? They can't be that desperate they didn't hesitate on chucking me out on my ass over two years ago. I've got them to thank for my current predicament, I don't owe them anything."

"Hang on; you used to be in the Alliance? Did Anderson tell you that commander?" Shepard could have happily shoved a sock into the lieutenant's mouth just to keep him from saying that. Anderson had been clear not to name drop him until she had agreed to join them on the Normandy.

"Wait Anderson told you to come to me? Look I'm not interested in what he wants you to say, especially if the son of a bitch couldn't be bothered to come and ask me himself. I always knew he was a coward, so much for looking after me." She turned away from the unexpected trio so they couldn't see the tears threatening to spill. She didn't need reminding of all this stuff, she was stressed enough about what was going to happen when they left.

"Look I'm sorry I don't think my associate meant to upset you, none of us really know the reasons why you're here or why the Alliance turned their back on you. All I know is that we need your help."

_Compassion coming from a turian, this meeting is getting weirder and more uncomfortable._ She decided to be a bit more understanding and not so harsh, regardless even if she wanted to help them she couldn't. "Look I'm sure you all paid a great deal of money coming here thinking I could help you, but whatever it is I can't. Even if I wanted to Fist would make sure I regretted it and nothing you could give me would make me do that."

"But Ms T'Stark you haven't even heard what we want…" began Shepard.

"I'm sorry commander I don't need to know the details, please just leave." She motioned to the door but refused to look him in the eye.

Shepard was unsure what to do next; he had never believed that she would have completely refused to listen. Garrus broke the silence, "What does that miserable bastard do to you?"

Kayla glanced up at the turian, his mandibles were twitching he looked a little angry. When she didn't answer he asked her again. "Look I'm from C-Sec I know exactly what that little twerp is like and if I could I would have locked his sorry ass up a long time ago. Unfortunately my superiors do not see my way, what has you so scared that you won't defy that fuck-wit? Surely with your talents you can do something good somewhere and not put up with his shit."

She'd never told many people before but it spilt from her mouth in a wave, her words were hollow. "He convinced me to put a neural block on my biotics, any attempt and they either cut out or give me a head-ache. He has me heavily guarded by a krogan named Jalak, who watches me whatever I am doing, if I step out of line he reminds me of my place. It doesn't matter how much training I have a human female cannot take out a full-grown krogan battle master without some sort of aid. I used to help people like you until Fist made it clear I do what he wants. I earn money, otherwise I get beaten, I don't leave, otherwise I get beaten, and I certainly don't help you, otherwise I get beaten. I'm so sorry I cannot help you but as you see I have enough crap to deal with."

Garrus regretted asking her at all, "I see…I apologise." He remained silent. Shepard however took this as an opportunity, "What if I can guarantee to get you out of here?"

"As much as that sounds amazing I have nowhere to go." She sneered sarcastically, "No doubt Jalak would just hunt me down again."

"You can come with us; I need your help to track down Saren…"

Kayla interrupted as quickly as he'd voiced the facts, "Look I don't want the details; I want to stay as far away from that traitorous bastard as possible. But if you can guarantee to get me out of here, on your ship and don't dump me in the immediate future I'll consider listening to what you have to say."

"That's a quick change of heart considering you don't even know all the details yet."

"Well you wouldn't have paid as much as you did to see me would you? So you must be keen. Listen we better wrap things up, Jalak will be outside the door and I don't want punishment for holding up the paying customers." All the power and confidence seemed to seep away as soon as reality came crashing back down. Garrus couldn't believe he was even looking at the same person, she seemed so small and fragile in comparison.

"Thank you for your time Miss T'Stark, I'll be in touch."

"No thank you Commander, please don't take too much time."

It ended rather abruptly, the men left and she remained in her chair silent and shaking. She wasn't sure if it was excitement or nerves, finally Anderson had come to rescue her it had taken long enough but she wasn't going to start complaining. As soon as he had voiced the offer of escape she needed them to leave, it would give Fist less time to work out what was going on or even hear about it.

Jalak swooned in, "Boss says straight back to your quarters…"

"Don't worry I know the drill I'm coming, don't get your quad in a twist."

* * *

The next day Ashley walked in on their newest squad member, mulling over his breakfast, "Hey Vakarian, what's up? You look like you've just been asked to go on a date with a krogan!"

Garrus shifted his gaze to the face of the Gunnery Chief. He had decided when he first met the woman that he despised her. Typical military background with all the anti-alien shit, if she didn't like other species she should have just stayed on Earth. Before he could come up with a witty remark Shepherd entered the mess hall.

"Williams be ready to depart in 10."

"Aye, aye Sir!" She saluted in that sickeningly kiss-ass way. She would have never done it that enthusiastically if she hadn't fancied him so much. Garrus sniggered at his own thoughts.

"Are you not settling in Garrus?"

"Now why would you assume that commander?"

"You don't seem too happy that's all, what's the problem if you don't mind me asking?"

Garrus unfolded his long arms, "Isn't it a bit unusual for a Commander to enquire after such petty things about his crew?"

"I suppose but I make a habit of getting to know my crew and making sure their ok so get used to it." Shepard took a seat opposite the large turian.

"Of course, well if you really wish to know I was thinking about Kayla."

Shepard grinned, "thinking of going for another dance before we leave? I think if you went back she'd kick your ass. She was not happy with us disrupting her was she?"

"Actually I think the opposite. That whole act we saw was a sham, a façade she puts on to protect herself. If anything she was screaming at us to rescue her from that hell hole. She didn't want to know what we wanted because she didn't realise we were willing to take her away. Plus she was worried Fist was listening in."

"I got that feeling too it wasn't until I offered to take her away that she agreed. What's surprising is that she didn't even listen to what we wanted from her."

"She knew Fist was listening; there was no way he wasn't. I guess she believes that anything is better than where she is now. We've got to get her out of there fast though before he finds out and hurts her again."

"You're really worried about her huh?"

"It's not a case of worrying about her, I hate injustice you know that and those eyes of hers, they haunted me last night." Garrus dropped his fork, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Right well I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks this is important, but I've got to speak with Anderson first. Also Kaiden has a lead on a krogan called Wrex who may know a link to Saren, I'm going to C-Sec now before he leaves."

Garrus' eyes flashed with recognition, "I know that Krogan he wants to kill Fist…" Shepard glanced at him realising the possibility "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah let's move." Agreed Garrus.


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape

**I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter, my research project for university has been mental! I should be working on it right now but decided to take some down-time to do some writing. I've fixed the issue in the previous chapter as I called "Fist", "Fisk"!**

**Duh what an idiot!**

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter, I have started the third so should have it up in a few days.**

**I don't own anything apart from my OC.**

Chapter 2: Escape

Kayla tapped her fingers on the remote control idly flicking from one channel to the next; she hadn't slept much last night too many thoughts racing around her brain. Aralia broke her out of her reverie, "Hey you look tired sweetie exhausting night?" Kayla smiled at the asari as she sat down on the sofa, Aralia was her closest friend in this dump, she performed on top of the bar most nights, small fry in Fist's eyes so she escaped his notice most of the time.

"I would say interesting rather than exhausting I'm afraid to disappoint you."

Aralia's grin widened, "That's a shame, when the girls saw your party for the night we were all incredibly jealous what a hat trick! Poor me I was stuck with that ridiculous volus again all night, filthy shit can't keep his hands to himself. I was sure one of them was going to ask for you privately."

"I'm not a prostitute," Kayla cut across sharply.

Aralia looked affronted, "Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sorry, sorry it's just been a bit stressful these past few weeks and I'm tired, forgive me?"

"Course I will you silly cow, what I meant is it would have been nice if one of those fine young gentlemen could have become a regular for you. Like my lovely volus," she cringed as she thought about him. "You know how much more enjoyable is if you have a regular that treats you, especially if their good looking. Look at Nula the lucky bitch, she has that human that chucks presents at her and his gorgeous, and it just makes the job more tolerable."

"I know where you're coming from, but you know Fist when has any of my regulars ever lasted?" She began absent-mindedly flicking again.

"True, god honey I don't know how you put up with it. At least he was happy last night, those guys you had looked incredibly happy when you left they even gave Fist a bonus I swear he was almost skipping."

Kayla looked at her friend surprised, "Wait no-one told me this."

"But you haven't seen Fist yet right?"

"Good point…" Kayla hugged her knees, if they'd made him that happy he would welcome them with open arms if they returned, maybe that was the plan. _I hope_. She shook herself, "so which did you think was the most good looking?"

"Oooh" she squealed "the tall human he can boss me around any day!"

"His a commander in his merc band you know,"

"Oh my god even better, god Kayla don't tease me!"

"I tell you what next time he comes I'll suggest a double performance, me and you, he'd love it."

"More like I'd love it, if you managed that I think I'd die happy!"

"You've got centuries to go, don't get ahead of yourself." Kayla giggled; she wished moments like this were more frequent, no Jalak, no Fist and she wasn't lonely. She had to make the most of them while she had them.

"You wouldn't like to double team the human anyway; you don't have a thing for humans do you? You'd go for that turian; I have to admit he was very sexy I can see the appeal."

"Why do you always think I like the aliens? Come on there's nothing wrong with humans at all; both of those last night were good looking enough. I just don't have to be choosy do I?" Kayla sniggered.

"That you don't, you must be the vain of all human women surely?"

"I wouldn't say that. Are you trying to say that all humans have alien fetishes?"

"No I'm just saying they must get bored of the same thing all the time, I know I would so thank god I'm an Asari." With that remark both girls ended up in a fit of giggles and snorting in Kayla's case. She held her sides as they began to hurt and a tear came to her eye. The lounge door opened and a grunt cleared the air. Both girls looked up at the intruder on their mirth.

It was Jalak, "Some turian has come to see you, Fist says make yourself presentable and greet your guest. You fuck it up I'll break your legs." With that he slammed the door shut and left.

Aralia looked at Kayla, "You don't think it's that guy from last night?"

Kayla was equally surprised, "I'm not sure…what time is it?" She glanced at the plasma screen, "Shit its 1.30pm I guess he came for a lunch-time treat."

"Come on let's get you the sexiest you've ever been!" exclaimed Aralia excitedly.

_Please tell me his come to get me out of here, please, please, please._

* * *

Garrus had scoffed at how easy Fist had been to convince for another private audience, god that man was stupid, the commander had been right with the tip last night. He doubted it would have been this easy otherwise. He'd managed to get a booth on the main floor, away from the other patrons, but noisy enough so they wouldn't easily be overheard. The plan was too make a show so they could be seen to avoid suspicion but the only way that was possible was to be in the main room. Fist had resisted at first no doubt because he wanted to spy but once he realised they would be visible he had relaxed. _He really sees Kayla as a threat, if only she knew that._

He had been pleased that the commander had trusted him with this mission, the commander was preoccupied in arranging the plans for tonight and Alenko couldn't be trusted to keep his tongue in his mouth. Garrus was feeling very smug as he sipped his drink and observed the room; it wasn't long until Ms T'Stark joined him. She was wearing a less revealing outfit this afternoon and her hair was loose over her shoulders, she smelt like lemon and her heart-beat was lower than it had been last night so she was obviously calmer.

"You're taking your chances showing up here again, Fist will get suspicious this time." She seated herself next to him, curling her legs under herself seductively. He noticed she glanced at a krogan about 15ft away who was watching intently, Garrus knew he wouldn't be able to hear from that distance.

"He wasn't last time?"

"No he gives everybody at least one chance. I approve of the situation though, very well thought out, he can't hear us here but he is watching. The krogan over there is Jalak." She began brushing her fingertips a long his thigh, he knew it was all an act to keep up appearances so he kept his cool. He chuckled to himself thinking that if Alenko had been in his place he would have wet himself, the commander had definitely made the right choice.

He grunted, "Hmm I've heard all about him, you never mentioned he was such a fine specimen."

She giggled, "Ooh if he heard you say that you'd take it back I'm sure." She shifted so he could put his arm around her and move her closer.

"Look I want to get you out of here…" he began.

"Wow my very own knight is scaly armor." She teased.

His mandibles clicked in irritation, "Take it or leave it I thought you wanted out of here."

"Oh calm down lizard boy I was only joking, don't get your mandibles twisted."

She really was a cheeky sod when she was feeling confident, he smirked in amusement. It was good to see she wasn't actually a completely broken down emotional case, he could understand why she had survived now. "If you want it seduce me."

"I have to earn it? Jesus aren't you generous…take advantage of the dancer who wants out." she folded her arms and pouted.

He chuckled "No its hidden smart-arse, now do your thing so it looks like I'm a happy customer."

She got to her feet and slipped into his lap, "Fine I'll give you the best damn show you ever saw."

"I wouldn't expect anything less…"

* * *

Kayla couldn't believe she was actually leaving, taking control of her situation in life, it felt too good to be true. The C-Sec officer had given her an omni-tool they obviously had done their homework, she could work magic with that little piece of kit. He'd been clear in his instructions wait until they came for her, then she could cause havoc if she wished, they needed to test her field abilities more before they could give her assignments. Kayla didn't disagree she was as rusty as fuck and didn't really fancy fighting any of Fist's thugs, after being here over two years she had a developed a slight fear of krogan.

She was so happy she didn't care what they wanted her for, she'd find whoever it was they wanted and kill them. They wanted free dances they could bloody well have that too. She didn't have much to pack; most of it wasn't worth keeping and she was sure the commander would kit her out with the basics. Unfortunately Fist kept all her wages and she didn't feel like going and asking for them, he owed her a fortune but she would have to make do. Jalak was outside again, he'd retreated when she had thrown a fake fit about having some peace, surprisingly it had worked.

Her Omni-tool whirred into life as she placed it on her arm, she hadn't used anything like this in forever, and it felt good to have something she enjoyed back in her life. Scanning the door she found the mechanical override and hacked into the security system. It was so flawless it made her a little mad that she hadn't thought to get this piece of tech snuck into her sooner. Jalak probably would have found it anyway so it was probably for the best, she hacked into the cameras and there was Fist in his office, if only she could go and get her money and identity documents…She was interrupted as Jalak entered the room and eyed up the tech on her arm.

_Oh fuck_.

"What are you doing little mouse?" he grunted. "Where did you get that little toy, what is Fist gonna do when he hears about this?" He was cut short and growled in pain as a Cyro Blast hit him full force in the face. He clawed at his eyes blinded. "You wait until I get my hands on you, you little whore!" he growled as he stumbled around the room.

Kayla dodged his gigantic bulky form as he attempted to find her and beat the living crap into her. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest; she had never felt so scared in her life. This wasn't part of the plan, what the fuck was she going to do? She had to get him down and quick before more of them came, she knew she was kidding herself.

She applied a round-house kick to the base of his spine and he grunted with pain. He wasn't going down though; he spun still blinded but somehow managed to grab hold of her. She shrieked in surprise as he threw her across the room, her back slammed into the wall her barriers took the brunt of the damage but it still winded the hell out of her. One eye glared at her below icy crystals; "I see you, you little bitch. Fist can't save you now." He prepared to charge her.

Kayla's defense drone whirred into life delaying the gigantic krogan, giving her enough time to find her feet. Reaching for her dark energy, blue tendrils flared along her arms and surrounded her form but as soon as they appeared they faltered. "Fuck!" She'd completely forgotten about the node Fist had applied so she couldn't use her powers. Fear gripped her as the krogan drew up in full height before her, she screamed but no-one was going to help her. He grabbed her by the throat squeezing the breath out of her.

"Goodnight princess." He taunted menacingly.

A gut-shot fired and next thing Kayla knew was the grip had been released and she was on the floor. A male voice spoke, "I could say the same to you, goodnight princess." Kayla had never been so happy to see the boy-scout commander.

Jalak grunted in pain and clutched his side he wasn't dead yet, before Kayla could warn the commander a krogan she didn't recognise charged Jalak. Several shotgun shots to the face rendered Kayla's constant torment motionless.

The victorious krogan roared in triumph, "I'm beginning to like you Shepherd." He turned towards Kayla and offered her a hand up; she didn't take it she was too wary of krogan even if they were with her new saviour. "Hmm lost your tongue little mouse?" A massive scar ran down the entire right side of his face making him look even more intimidating.

She smiled weakly, _why do all krogan call me mouse? _The commander came forward and offered his hand instead. "Don't mind him Kayla, his new to the team as of this morning. This is Urdnot Wrex, Wrex this is Kayla T'Stark."

"Interesting last name choice for a human," he grunted. "But then again you're a very interesting human."

Kayla winced as she got to her feet, Jalak had really hurt her ribs, "I'm glad you think so, you're probably the first krogan I've met which has commented on that fact."

"I'm not like most krogan you'll soon find,"

"I hope so, no offense but that guy you just killed has severely hampered my opinion of your species and gave me an irrational fear of you. But thanks for taking him out; if anyone deserved a shotgun to the face it was him."

"Fist is next on my list. Maybe that will improve your opinion on me more," he chuckled.

Kayla was about to question when Shepherd cut across her, "Wrex is a bounty hunter who is out for Fist, and he knows this so we're using it as a diversion to get you out at the same time. But we've got to move soon this place is in an uproar, grab your stuff and we've got to join up with Garrus."

Kayla didn't need telling twice, she grabbed her stuff as quick as she could, sharing the small load between the commander and the bounty hunter. She couldn't carry too much with her bruised ribs, "Look if you're taking out Fist there is stuff I need off him I'm coming with you!" she demanded.

Shepherd didn't disagree, "We don't have any other choice anyway, but no-one said anything about taking him out I need him to be able to talk."

"Why?" asked Kayla suspiciously.

"His got some information I need which might be able to link Saren to Eden Prime, his told a quarian that he'll arrange her a private audience with the Shadow Broker but he works for Saren and she is in danger when she actually goes to this meeting. The problem is I don't know when and where it is. Look I know you don't understand what the hell I'm talking about but I'll explain everything once we are back on the Normandy."

Kayla had so many questions but knew now wasn't the time, "Ok but I get the idea we need the quarian, if Fist doesn't talk I can hack into his computer files."

"Brilliant let's move."

* * *

The commander and his squad had turned Chora's Den into a killing ground, everywhere she looked bodies of Fist's thugs lay in pools of their own blood. She stopped and brought a hand to her mouth leaning on the wall slightly for support. The site was quite sickening, especially when all she had known in the last two years were the very people dead at her feet.

Shepard noticed her hesitance and acknowledged it, "Hey are you ok? You look like your about to faint."

Kayla brought her hand to her head covering her eyes; she took three deep breaths to calm herself. "No sorry I'm fine, I just was a bit surprised to see them all dead. I wasn't expecting anything like this, being stuck in here has kind of made me forget about life in the real world."

"You should be happy the bastards are dead, they got what they deserved," grunted Wrex.

"It's hard to be happy about someone's death when you know that you are the cause. No matter if they deserved it or not, Jalak or Fist I wouldn't care but some of these guy's had families and weren't that bad. It's easy for you, you didn't work with them."

Wrex shrugged his massive shoulders, "That's why it's better when you don't know the people you need to kill. They shot at us, they got shot back simple."

Kayla resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, she understood his logic, and she just didn't want to see so many people dead just so she got her freedom. The commander broke her out of her reverie, "I'm sorry we shot people you care about, but the fact is this would have happened even if we weren't coming for you. Regardless we would have come after Fist for the quarian." Kayla swallowed her guilt and nodded silently, with silent consent the group moved on. A few minutes later they were outside Fist's office, Garrus was sat on some crates outside casually.

He looked up as they approached, "Little bastard ran in his office and locked the door when he saw me killing his guards. He hasn't seemed to call for any back-up; I doubt he has any men left. Thought it best to wait for the cavalry to get here before I hacked through the door and made him wet himself. Wouldn't want you to miss the show Wrex," he grinned at his own amusement.

Wrex guffawed and muttered something under his breath; Garrus ignored him and looked behind the krogan's bulk. Kayla stood eye's fixated on him, his little present secured firmly on her wrist; she appeared pale and slightly spooked, otherwise she appeared in one piece. "How you doing? I take it my present was a good one." he nodded in her direction.

She smirked, "Well your little present got me squished by a krogan, so I hope you know I'm completely blaming you and you should feel terrible for it."

His mandibles widened in amusement, "Hmm, sorry but my sympathy is all used up at the moment. You should have moved out of the way, you know krogan are quite easy to see it was very stupid of you to walk into one."

"So much for being my knight in scaly armor…" she muttered humorously.

"What was that now?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

He'd heard her all right but chose not to comment, they had bigger fish to deal with. Jumping to his feet he switched on his omni-tool and proceeded to hack into the security mechanism. Kayla felt her heart beat faster; she was excited at seeing the look on Fist's face, it would be nice to see him being the scared one for a change. With each beep from the turian's omni-tool she began to feel nauseous with nerves, finally the wait was over with one loud click of the doors. Wrex charged in first sounding his battle cry. Kayla hung back and let the men do what they did best, she was unarmed and injured, she was clever enough not to get in the way. After several minutes of gunshots all was quiet until there was an almighty yelp. It was Fist alright; she knew his voice too well now.

"Don't kill me I'll give you anything you want, I'm unarmed for Christ-sake!"

Kayla entered the room, Fist was laid on the floor by his desk, and the place was trashed with what was left of his entourage dead on the floor. She didn't feel sick this time, she felt glad it was a numbing feeling but he deserved this, if anyone did it was him. Wrex smacked him with the butt of his shotgun, "Shut up scumbag, you'll speak when I say you can!"

"Wrex, please this isn't the way to handle this. Step down now!" ordered the Commander. His voice was firm and authoritive, Kayla watched surprised as the massive krogan stepped down immediately. You couldn't buy that kind of respect, this Shepard was something else. She held her position unsure what to do, she wanted to access Fist's safe and laptop both of which were behind him.

"Look we need some information and it's crucial you co-operate or I'm afraid I'm going to have to let my associate have his way with you. And trust me I'm a lot easier going than him."

Fist's beady little face eyed the two men up and seemed to go along with the commander. "What do you need that causes you to come into my establishment and kill a handful of my staff?" Wrex smacked him again, "Ouch get the fuck off me you psycho."

"Wrex please!"

"He spoke out of turn," was all Wrex grunted as a response.

"You said he wouldn't touch me!" exclaimed Fist; he shuffled backwards as fast as he could to get some distance from the lumbering mountain.

"I don't have time for this, nor do you. A Quarian came to you with information she wanted to sell to the Shadow Broker, you being the gentleman you are, set her up for a fall. My Intel tells me you set up a fake meeting with Saren's agents. I need to know when and where that meeting is taking place. You tell me you get to live got it?"

"Ok, Ok I got it I'm not stupid. I just can't believe all the shit this has caused; I wish I had never talked to that Saren idiot."

Wrex kicked him this time, "You should have thought of that before you crossed the Shadow Broker shouldn't you sunshine? Now he wants your head."

"You said you wouldn't let him kill me!" shrieked Fist.

"He won't now tell me before it is too late!"

"Fine it's going down anytime now in the back alleys not far from here. But you'll be too late they'll already be there, his agents will see you coming." He seemed almost pleased with himself, the old Fist coming back out.

"That's it? You can't call your men and tell them it's off? Surely this isn't worth losing your life over?"

"They're not my men; they're Saren's I already told you. It's out of my hands now. I've upheld my end now you should go."

Kayla snorted bringing attention to herself. "This is ridiculous, that answer is ridiculous, his fucking ridiculous! We're wasting time; shoot the bastard in the leg that'll make him sing a sweeter song!"

"I like that plan," agreed Wrex.

"Wrex I said no! Kayla stay out of this, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not but I know Fist, he'll weasel his way out of anything you shouldn't even be bargaining with him!" She wasn't known for having the best temper, and the idea that Fist was going to get away with everything was winding her up. She was tired, sore and emotional from the past few days' events. Why the hell should he be allowed to carry on with his miserable little life when he'd squandered so many others?

"Weasel? I'd say that the weasel is you, you little bitch. What have you told your little C-Sec friends now? After everything I have done for you, and you throw it all back in my face? You're an ungrateful little freak that doesn't deserve half of what you get. I've had enough of you, fuck the money it isn't worth half as much as shutting you up for good."

There was a sickening crunch as Fist's nose shattered, he yelped in pain and brought his hands to his face. Wrex stood dumbfounded as Kayla retracted her fist from his face. She crouched down to his level getting her face as close as she could without getting blood on herself.

"Shut up you miserable little pathetic excuse for a human being. You think I'm grateful for what you've done for me, the exploitation, the beatings, and the fact I had to be a complete recluse? You take people that are suffering and make their lives hell for a living, you earn money from others misfortune! You deserve everything you get, and I sure hope you get it soon. You're a liar and a cheat and I would love to let Wrex here do half of the things to you, which you made Jalak do to me. So don't you dare make out I'm the ungrateful one, you've never once deserved a word of thanks. Now I'm fed up of your twisted shit, if you have no more information for us then give me my money, my documents and any information on this stupid node in my head and I'll be out of your hair forever. See your wish might actually come true." She stood up to clear her head from the reek that was radiating off him.

"I don't owe you shit bitch," he spat at her.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she saw the pistol lying there on the desk she casually picked it up and fired into his leg. He screamed in pain. "Wrong answer Fist, now try again you still have another leg for me to shoot." She cocked her head to the side, a hint of a smile touching her lips; it was sick but she was enjoying it, for once she was the one with all the power. Shepard didn't seem to agree, he'd pulled his rifle out and it was honed on her chest.

"Kayla, I know you're angry and hurt right now but I need you to put the gun down. You don't need to shoot him, we need him so we can save this quarian and get to Saren. Isn't that what you want too?"

She kept the gun aimed at Fist, but turned her head regarding the Commander. He was talking to her like she was psychotic but she recognised the techniques from her military training at the academy. He was only trying to keep the situation under control, so she didn't take offense to him pointing a gun at her, he didn't know what she would do, but he didn't know Fist either. She took a deep breath and considered Wrex and Garrus; the former seemed amused by the situation, his opinion was as clear as day. The turian was more guarded; his mandibles taught against his face, not tensed and not relaxed either. She returned to Shepard; he appeared calm but troubled.

"Kayla?"

"Yes Commander." She answered pleasantly as if it was a regular conversation.

"The gun…you can put it down now." He motioned towards his feet.

"Well that depends on Fist now doesn't it, I suggest if he wants me to end his suffering he acts quickly."

Sweat beaded on Fist's forehead as he watched the pistol in front of his face. He was a coward at heart, all those thugs and the riches; all of it made him act as if he was the man, but today it had all come down for him.

"Well?" she questioned tauntingly.

"Fine, fine just give that guy your gun. Everything is in the bottom draw of my safe; papers, an electronic credit chit and all the files I have on you. Just take it all and please leave." He choked.

Kayla stayed positioned exactly where she was, "Garrus could you please open the safe and see if his telling the truth?" Garrus regarded her and silently moved towards the safe. "The code Fist?" she raised an eyebrow at her ex-tormentor. He stammered out his reply, Garrus punched it into the wall safe and with an immediate click the automatic door swung open allowing him access. After a few minutes of hunting around, he emerged with a shallow tray of documents.

"Looks like this stuff has your name on it, his telling the truth," Garrus had also noticed a few other things worth taking but he kept those articles to himself, the C-Sec training ran too deep.

Kayla visibly relaxed; a great weight lifting off her shoulders, she was almost free just one thing left to do…

"Kayla? His upheld his part of the bargain, are you gonna hold up yours?" asked the Commander cautiously.

She turned her head to the side, "Of course Commander," and she pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered Fist's skull and his limp body fell to the floor, spasms twitching the muscles as the last traces of his life ebbed away. Kayla hadn't watched the final moments of his life, she kept her eyes on the Commander's, she could see anger starting to manifest.

"Why the hell did you shoot him for? He could have given us more information!" he had lowered his gun now but was yelling angrily at her like she was actually his subordinate. Kayla narrowed her eyes and threw the pistol on the floor not needing it anymore.

"He was a fucked up arse-hole that got what he deserved! I'd told him I'd end his suffering when he gave me my stuff and I did, now he feels no pain!" Kayla was livid, how dare he question her motivations, he had no idea what that fucked up arse-hole had done to her for over the years. She crossed her arms and returned the commander's stare. She was not going to back down on this she knew she had done the right thing by her, and he had orders to return her to Anderson there was no way he would drop her yet.

"This man tormented and exploited young, vulnerable women for business and pleasure. There was no way you could just let him carry on…" Shepard went to interrupt her but she held up her hand to silence him, and ploughed right on. "Don't tell me the system would deal with him, if you ask leather butt over there I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say they'd only make some deal with him and let him out early. Corruption is everywhere and sadly it always gets the prize, the best way to deal with these people is a bullet to the head! Now you may be angry with me, but I know you need me on whatever mission you have planned, that means you need me at 100% with a clear head. This man was my baggage, I've dealt with it and now I'm free to concentrate on the mission. You may not like it but it's the most logical thing to do and you know that, so let's stop being babies and focus on the task at hand."

The Commander was a little stuck for words, her logic was perfect but it didn't make it right either. "I didn't order you to kill him."

"I don't take orders from boy scouts, not yet anyway I'm afraid." Wrex laughed at her reply. Shepard ignored him.

"I tell you what Anderson must be playing some sort of joke with you," he sneered, he was agitated he simply didn't work this way, what the hell was Anderson thinking?

Kayla was preoccupied tapping some instructions into her omni-tool; she scanned Fist's laptop and waited for the analysis to complete. She nodded to herself silently confirming something as the tool beeped after completion. She entered a few more commands and only when she was done did she reply to the Commander. "Take me as I am Ranger Rick because that man ruined me, he got what he deserved I just saved Wrex a bullet and if you don't mind I'll go and save that quarian before it is too late." Before any of the assembled company could protest she was already out of the door.

"Where the fuck does she thinks she's going?" exclaimed Shepard throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "Never have I had a mission quite go like this."

"Well she said she was going to save the quarian, so I guess that's what she was doing with omni-tool. It seems the most obvious conclusion." Garrus inputted; the events that had transpired had been interesting for him to watch. Fist's dead corpse pleased him as the son-of-a-bitch had finally gotten what he deserved. He was unsure of how Kayla T'Stark was going to fit into the Commanders team. She appeared a little hot headed, like him and Shepard had made it clear from the start that his orders needed to be followed and under no circumstances should any innocents be put in danger. But Fist was far from innocent; it would be intriguing to see how she handled herself in the future.

"Damn she moves fast, shame she can't follow orders and has that mouth on her." cursed Shepard.

"If she could she would be perfect and no-one is perfect." shared Wrex with a shrug of his shoulders. "Saved me a job and I still get paid, she's good by me."

"Great input there," Shepard joked; despite everything he was trying to remain positive. Anderson was going to have a field day when he heard about all this. "Vakarian get her signal on omni-tool so we can pin-point her location, she is unarmed and only has that measly thing on her arm, she's gonna get swamped and I don't want that to happen. This is just a dip; she's scared and confused we need to get her and the quarian back safe, got it?"


	3. Chapter 3: All Aboard the Normandy

**I made a few teeny, tiny changes to Chapter 1 I was a bit worried Kayla seemed a bit too perfect, because she is not meant to be that's crucial as I want her to develop as a character, for those of you who have already read the chapter there is no need to read it again it was literally a few sentences!**

**I'm really sorry but I forgot to mention thanks to Reko-Luna for telling me about the fist correction and thank you to The Ironwill as well I really appreciate your thoughts and advice on how to make this adventure better. It's always nice to know someone is enjoying your writing :)**

**This chapter was a bit harder to write as I had to get a load of introductions and stuff out of the way, I'm looking forward to the missions in the next chapter now!**

**Enjoy; everything belongs to bioware apart from any characters which I randomly make up!**

Chapter 3: All Aboard the Normandy

Kayla sat on the end of the bed spent, the days' events finally taking their toll on her exhausted frame. She surveyed her surroundings; she was now on board the Normandy, she'd been ushered in quickly, down the elevator and into the room she was now sat in. She'd seen a few fleeting glances of faces, all looking at her and the quarian quizzically. The quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, had been taken somewhere else. No doubt to be debriefed about the information she had possession of, a recording of some sort. On their way to the ship Shepard had made all sorts of calls to get Anderson and the human Councillor to meet him at the Normandy, they'd probably be at it for hours so she might as well get comfortable. She'd had strict instructions from the commander to stay within that room until he came back.

She inwardly winced not wanting to upset him further. He'd saved her ass, twice now, and she hadn't really seemed to come across as grateful. She got the feeling he was still annoyed about the whole Fist incident; she made a promise to herself to make it up to him. She was glad Fist and Jalak were dead, but she was unsure of what to do next. Whatever the commander had planned she would follow and perhaps when their mission was complete she'd work out what to do.

Kayla sighed and got up from the bed approaching the desk, from the papers on it she realised she was in the commander's room. It was large by Alliance standards; consisting of a bed, work area and en-suite. She eyed up the shower wishfully, the grime and muck from the day was dragging her down, surely he wouldn't mind if she had a shower? Kayla didn't want to wait until later it was probably best she looked presentable when he came back. Retrieving her wash bag from her one of her rucksacks she locked the door and cheekily stepping into the cubicle; feeling like a naughty child.

The warm water was soothing; she stood there motionless in the jet stream letting everything fade away gradually. At Chora's Den she had traced one of the messages that one of Saren's men had sent to Fist, it emitted a signal close to their location in the back alleys. It was too much of a coincidence that must have been where the meeting was taking place. She had been so angry and hot-headed she had just ran off, all on her own without a second thought. She hadn't even picked up that stupid tray that had all the information she needed in, let alone a gun. None of that had crossed her mind until she reached the location of the meeting and seen the five thugs surrounding the quarian, and the one keeping an eye on the entrance to the alley. The situation was ridiculous but she had come this far and it was too late now, hopefully the boy band weren't far behind her.

Using a well-timed overload and combat drone she had taken out the sentry silently, while he was unconscious she stole his rifle and moved towards the others but they had spotted her almost immediately. Ducking behind cover she tried not to get herself killed, without her biotics she was buggered. The gun in her hands would have been better off in the hands of a blind person; marksmanship had never been her strongpoint at the academy. She hated guns and preferred the sneaky approach, which she had failed horrendously at today; she really was rusty as hell. Kayla took out one of them with a Cyro Blast, and slowed another with a badly placed shot to the arm but the others pressed in on her location. She had been lucky that the Commander had turned up when he did because one of the turian's had grabbed her and was holding a gun to her head. Garrus blew his head off before he could plant the kill-shot.

As she stepped out of the shower she heard the door outside whoosh open and a voice was calling her name. _Oh shit busted!_

She called out, "I'll be out in a minute sorry!" She cursed to herself as she quickly dried her body, her hair clung wet to her back but it was too late to do anything about that. She'd foolishly only brought her underwear with her and left her clean clothes on the bed, how embarrassing for herself. She got dressed with what she had and wrapped the towel securely round herself. As she exited the bathroom she came face to face not with Shepard, but with an older woman in medical scrubs.

She smiled kindly at Kayla; Kayla looked at her sheepishly returning the smile. "I…err…borrowed the Commander's shower to wash away the grime, you know. I know I probably shouldn't have but he told me not to leave the room…and…err…" she stammered out a pitiful response.

The older woman chuckled knowingly, "Don't worry yourself I understand, it's these military boys that don't. They should have let you clean yourself up straight away before locking you away in here, just because they like being sweaty doesn't mean everyone else does." She passed Kayla her clean clothes, "I take it these are yours? I'm Doctor Karin Chakwas and I run the Normandy's medical bay, the commander sent me down here to check you over, said you had a nasty run in with a krogan."

Kayla nodded appreciatively, "Well if you don't mind I'll check you over before you put these on, unless you have any objections?" Kayla shook her head silently, still embarrassed to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

After the Doctor had finished her routine examination she clucked like a mother hen. "Hmm…no broken ribs by the look of it just some bruising, I've got some anti-inflammatory drugs in the med bay which will reduce the swelling and the pain. I can bring these to you later, I still need you to come by and have a more thorough examination, and Officer Vakarian gave me that information on that node in your head. I'm pretty sure I can remove it on the Normandy, it seems like a straight forward procedure however I have a few questions I need to follow up with a colleague at Huerta Memorial first."

Kayla actually smiled at this news as she stepped into her joggers and pulled a vest over her head. "I think that's the best news I've heard in a while, thank you for the taking the time to look me over."

Chakwas clucked again, "It's my job to look after you and frankly it looks like you need some attention. I don't like all that scarring the tattoos hide the majority but may I ask how you got them?"

Kayla cringed, "Erm…its kinda a long story…Fist, well he had a krogan to watch me and…" it brought up memories of Jalak she would rather forget.

Karin raised her hand to get her to stop, "If it's upsetting we can talk about them some other time a few I thought may have been from origins as you just said but one or two are definitely medical those are the crucial ones in case I ever have to treat you medically. It is better I know your history, if you've had transplants and the like, don't worry I'll talk to the Commander about it."

Kayla had no idea what those scars were for but she decided not to mention that so she didn't appear stupid. Her memory gaps would probably be treated with suspicion.

The good doctor picked up her few things and stood up, "You need to get a good meal by the look of it, I don't suppose they thought to see to that before they stormed off to play war."

"I'm not supposed to leave."

"Nonsense I'll send someone to take you to the mess hall, it's not going to hurt for you to have a quick meal there. You'll be back before they even come out of that meeting, I don't suppose you know anybody aboard yet or have even had a tour?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Do you know anybody at all?"

"Erm…Wrex, Officer Vakarian, the Commander and a man that came to the club the other night, oh and Tali." The doctor looked at her confused, "The quarian's name is Tali." She answered the doctor's silent question for her.

"Right, well I know for a fact Alenko is still up, his the other man who came to the club last night. I'll send him to you and make sure you eat well, doctor's orders ok?"

Kayla smiled warmly at the older female; she liked Karin Chakwas and was glad there was someone in this flying tin that she would be able to talk to already. "Yes Ma'am," she replied obediently.

* * *

Kayla must have dozed off because a quiet knocking aroused her from her sleep. She grunted and rolled off the bed, she'd have to tidy it later before Shepard came back, she couldn't imagine him being too pleased at the current state of his quarters. "You may come in," she called. A youngish dark haired male entered the room; he had lieutenant stripes on his military uniform. She recognised his warm smile and features from the club, this must be Alenko.

He saluted her and she felt a little foolish as she wasn't sure how to respond. He grinned and gave her his hand, she shook it appreciatively. "Kayla T'Stark? My names Lt. Kaiden Alenko, it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

She smiled shyly, last time he had seen her she'd been in a stripper outfit ready to give them a show to remember. Kayla now realised why the girls said it was a bad idea to let clients see you outside of work, it was more than a little awkward. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, it's just nice to finally talk to someone on this ship I've kinda felt a little isolated to be honest."

Kaiden's face faltered and he looked ashamed, "I do apologise for that, this isn't typical Alliance protocol for guests."

"Don't worry I completely understand the situation honestly its fine but thank you for apologising." She interrupted quickly to rectify the friendly atmosphere.

He seemed to lighten, "Dr. Chakwas sent me to make sure you got a good meal and some company, I also have some medication and an Alliance t-shirt. I thought it might make you feel like you fit in a bit more." He scratched the back of his head and couldn't quite meet her eyes.

She positively beamed at him, it was one of the nicest things someone had done for her in a long time. Taking it from him she changed into it immediately, completely disregarding the fact he was in the room with her. She was used to getting changed with Jalak or Fist in the room so thought nothing of it until she saw he had turned his head and had a slight red flush. She raised a hand to her face, "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I mean I completely forgot…I was so excited about the t-shirt," she giggled to herself, "how embarrassing for myself!" The fact she was laughing about the stupidity of the situation seemed to ease the embarrassment for the lieutenant as he laughed too.

"Well it certainly makes for quite an introduction, I don't think any of the guys will quite believe me, they'll definitely want the same."

"Just tell them I only do it if they bring me a present!" she teased, "come on let's get something to eat if I'm honest I'm starving."

"Of course"

Kaiden was really attentive to his duties of caring for her needs, he was polite and charming and helped Kayla feel more at ease. They grabbed a tray in the relatively deserted mess and took a seat far enough away from others to give her some space. A few people watched her curiously but not in a horrible way, they were only interested in the new girl no doubt. Hopefully her reputation hadn't followed her to the Normandy, she wanted these people to like her not think she was some sleazy stripper from the wards, the sleazy part wasn't true at least. Kaiden chatted to her about the various personnel on the ship, about his military background and about his L2 implants. He didn't ask her anything about herself unless she volunteered it, she appreciated his subtlety.

"You will have to get used to Joker though, he has a unique personality once you get used to the fact his sarcasm is a form of affection, you can't help but like the guy. He'll have a field day with you though so be prepared."

"Thanks for the warning." Kayla looked up as a familiar face entered the mess, the turian seemed surprised at her presence, but as soon as he saw Kaiden he smirked clearly amused at something. She thought he'd come and say hello but he sat on the opposite side of the room; she looked away a bit confused at his reaction. Kaiden noticed the look on her face.

"Hey is everything ok? You've gone quiet all of a sudden."

Kayla shook her head, smiling at the man in front of her. "Don't worry it's just…well…"

Kaiden turned in his seat and saw Garrus watching them intently, "Oh don't mind him, his as new as you only started the other day. He keeps himself to himself to the moment, can't say that I blame him being as his on a human vessel. It's no secret that some people don't want aliens aboard."

Kayla thought that was a terrible thing to say, "Surely you aren't one of those people?"

Kaiden looked horrified, "God no, don't go broadcasting that! I fully support the Commander's decision to recruit from other species we need to co-operate with council species to improve our relations not make it worse. The Normandy after all is a turian-human ship, it was a joint construction."

"Really? Sounds like the Alliance is branching out, it'll only do good."

"I agree," he considered Garrus again, "don't mind him though his not actually that quiet when you get to know him so be grateful that he you've escaped his radar at the moment."

Kayla laughed "I guess, do you mind if I head somewhere to get some sleep? I'm really tired and it is late."

He nodded "Of course, the Commander said you could have his quarters for the night he'll arrange something more permanent later. Do you need me to show you back?"

"No, no I'm fine thank you. Thanks again for your company and looking after me I really appreciate it."

"Anytime it's been a pleasure."

As soon as Kayla left Garrus got up and took a seat with Kaiden, he was curious to see how she was holding up. He really did have a soft spot in his plating for cases such as hers, no doubt because of his time in C-Sec. All he wanted was to keep an eye on her and help her out as best he could, plus someone needed to keep her out of the Commander's hair, she'd already proven to be a handful in the last 24 hours. Shepard had enough going on and needed to keep his mind on the mission, without him the whole thing would fall apart.

* * *

With no alarm to wake her Kayla slept in the next day, when she finally did rise she could feel that it was late the ship seemed quiet. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she groaned it was past lunch-time, _why did no-one come and wake me?_ She got up and dressed rapidly, dragging her hair into a ponytail and only applying the lightest of make-up, old habits die hard in her case. The only place she knew was the mess, so that's where she went, plus she was hungry. It was empty apart from a few people she had no idea who they were. There didn't appear to be any food left out so she just grabbed a coffee from the machine, she felt bad just raiding the cupboards for food. Taking a seat she watched the news vids on the large plasma screen, she spat out a mouthful of her coffee when she read the headlines. Commander Shepard of the Alliance made first human spectre.

"What the fuck happened while I was asleep," she cried. A woman next to her tutted and muttered to her companion, Kayla glared at her. _What's her problem? _That explained where everybody was, no doubt at the announcement ceremony or whatever crap the council had planned. _Does this mean they got Saren, well I guess they don't need me anymore. _The feeling in her stomach wasn't a pleasant one, if it was all over already and she had been sleeping, what was going to happen to her.

She swallowed her pride and asked the miserable woman who had frowned at her, "Excuse me, but do you know what is going on?"

The woman looked at her coldly, "The commander has just been made the first human spectre if you can't read for yourself."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Gee I couldn't work that one out for myself just forget it." She got up from her seat ready to hide back in Shepard's quarters. She came face to face with a young woman with dark hair tied neatly in a bun; she blocked her path and motioned to the sarcastic one sat down.

"Just ignore her she's a miserable bitch." She said bluntly. Kayla grinned she liked this girl already.

"Hey who do you think you're talking to _Gunnery Chief_" she sneered.

"See what I mean?" The younger one cut her off, "I'm Ashley Williams, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams I'm sorry to say we haven't met yet."

She offered her hand; Kayla took it returning the gesture. "Kayla T'Stark thanks for the warning." Once the seated woman had heard her name they began whispering secretly to each other, Ashley looked at them in disgust. "Just ignore them, come with me." Kayla followed obediently, the chief led her to the elevator and they rode down a floor.

"You were out for the count when I checked on you this morning, thought it was best to leave you. The way the LT put it you'd been through a lot last night."

"LT?" questioned Kayla.

"Oh sorry that's Lieutenant Alenko's nickname. Everybody is out on the Citadel I stayed behind to keep an eye on you for the Commander."

Kayla felt bad that she had, had to babysit her. "I'm sorry I'm the reason you're missing all the celebrations aren't I?"

Ashley shook her head smiling, "Hey don't worry about it I daresay we'll have another party on board later and I don't like council meetings so it worked out for the best. I bet you're wondering what the hell happened while you were out!"

"You can say that again" Kayla followed the other woman as the elevator doors opened, they were in the cargo hold an impressive terrain vehicle took up half of the hold, the other was what looked like an armory. It was to the latter side that they headed, Ashley motioned for her to sit on one of the storage boxes while she rummaged around in the draws of the workbench. She pulled out some packets of food and handed them to Kayla, sitting opposite her in the process.

"Here you must be starving, with most of the crew a-shore there's not a hell of a lot on offer right now. No doubt we'll get the supplies in later."

Kayla opened the bag and didn't waste any time cramming the food in her mouth. "Thanks Ashley, it didn't feel right just raiding the cupboards I'm not officially part of the team so I didn't want to presume."

"Call me Ash, my mother calls me Ashley when I'm in trouble," she joked. "I tell you what you're not what I was expecting if I'm honest." Kayla regarded her confused. "I mean you just seem normal like me, I kinda thought the way everybody at the club was ragging on about you and your occupation that…"

Kayla chuckled when she realised, "You mean you thought I'd be some glamour model, with big eyelashes and tits I couldn't even hold up?"

"No that sounds awful…but yeah I mean I'm not saying you're not pretty because you are but in a regular way…geez I can't even explain myself right."

"I know what you mean and I take it as a compliment, I wouldn't want to be like that anyway. I wasn't popular because of my looks, there were much prettier girls than me in that place definitely, it was mainly because of my…" she stopped mid-sentence not wanting to finish it, she didn't want to bring up her genetics right now so she changed the subject. "What's going on with the news then?"

"Oh right sorry I was going to explain that wasn't I? Well this morning the Commander and Captain Anderson took, LT, the turian and the quarian to a meeting with the council to present the evidence the quarian had on her."

"Tali"

"Excuse me?"

Kayla was annoyed but she didn't let it show, "Her name is Tali the "quarian" as you put it, that's her name." She despised when people referred to other species by their group name like they weren't individuals, or were something lesser. It was common in xenophobes and other narrow-minded persons; she'd seen a lot of it in the Alliance when she'd been at the academy. If this Williams was one of those she was glad she hadn't shared about her genes.

Ash looked bashful, "I'm sorry I didn't know her name," she seemed to read Kayla's thoughts pretty well, "I have nothing against the other races really, some issues maybe due to the First Contact Wars, I just don't know if I'm so comfortable with so many on an Alliance ship."

Kayla thought it was just best to leave that subject entirely, she disagreed but then she didn't have much patience for the Alliance or human race in general at the moment and she liked Ash, like Kaiden she was being kind to her. She smiled "No worries so you were saying?"

She looked relieved, "Yeah and anyway once they heard it there was no way they could deny Saren's involvement on Eden Prime."

"Sorry Eden Prime?" Kayla cut across sharply.

"Do you not know?" she sounded shocked.

"I've been fairly sheltered so I have no idea, I don't even know the mission details or why the Commander was after Saren." She admitted.

"Oh right…well I was originally stationed on Eden Prime with the 212, the colony had a research team which uncovered a Prothean artefact, within a few days the geth attacked us." Ashley paused studying her hands, "It was a massacre my entire squad, the colony just gone we had no chance at all really, not until the Commander turned up. We pushed them back, the turian spectre who had been with the Commander, Nihlus I think his name was, was killed by Saren. That bastard was there with the geth it was obvious he was leading them, I can't understand for the life of me why, his supposed to be a spectre!" She was yelling at this point, "Sorry, it gets me a bit worked up."

"That's ok; it must have been a harrowing experience for you, is that how you ended up on the Normandy?"

"Yeah, they enlisted me into the crew it's a real honor, I have to repay him for saving me that day I'm gonna do it by helping him catch that murdering bastard. The council just laughed in our faces, said we needed more evidence that the Commanders' "vision" was inadequate to go on so that's how we ended up with you, the turian, the quarian and that lumbering mass of a krogan to help us get the evidence we needed. He presented it to them this morning, there was no way they could deny it they revoked Saren's spectre status and made the Commander the first human spectre, about time if you ask me!"

"So Saren's gone rogue and is attacking human colonies?"

"Yeah I guess he is, sick isn't it?"

Kayla mulled over the information she had just been given, "Sounds extreme even for him, his never kept his distaste for our species a secret but I never thought he could act this insanely, how does he even have control over the geth, his organic." She had finished her food and folded the packets neatly, placing them beside her on the box.

"It sounds like you knew him I didn't know that."

"Known is a strong word, but yeah I met him and got a good impression of his attitude that's not important though. What is important is what happens now, are the council going to bring him in? It's too dangerous to leave him out there un-opposed if he has an army of geth behind him." Kayla was analysing the situation without meaning too, it was a habit she did naturally.

"God you thought that through fast, well LT said in his last message that they didn't want to start a war with the Terminus systems, sounds to me that their just hiding as usual they don't see him as a real threat. So they've made the Commander a spectre and are sending him and his team to deal with Saren, so now we're on a rogue spectre hunt. I just wish they'd taken the vision a bit more seriously."

"What sort of vision, I never asked."

Ash looked troubled, "It was partly my fault when we got to the damn beacon I got engrossed in it and it started to pull me in, I couldn't stop it. Next thing I know the commander pulls me out of the way and gets dragged in instead, he was out cold for fifteen hours when he woke up in said he saw images of synthetics killing organics." Kayla looked at her in disbelief, "I know hard to believe right."

"More like what crazy stuff am I signing up for?" laughed Kayla, the gunnery chief laughed with her as well.

"Your all right you know that?" stated Ashley, "like I said I had my doubts given your occupation and all, but I'm glad I was wrong."

Kayla thought the people on this ship really were something out of this world. "I could say the same I didn't really have much faith in the Alliance anymore, not with my history with them. But the team aboard the Normandy have been really accommodating."

Ash looked curious, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Kayla faltered she really didn't want this to come up yet, she wanted to enjoy the freshness of it all. Ash noticed her hesitation, "I'm being nosy it's none of my business I shouldn't have, nasty habit of mine."

She pondered for a few moments and decided that she could share a few select facts being as the gunnery chief was being so friendly to her, "I trained at Arcturcus Academy enrolled afterwards, did a few missions and then got dropped after my last mission, that's when I met Saren." Ashley's mouth formed a silent "o" Kayla carried on regardless, "Why isn't important but I was stuck after I was still too young and naive really, I got in with the wrong people and lost a lot of money then I ended up with Fist not much else to tell." There was some more but Kayla wasn't going to share it, not just yet. "I always blamed the Alliance they were stubborn didn't listen and didn't care, none of it was my fault but ho-hum as they say. It's not like I chose to be the way I am."

"Way that you are? I don't get it what's that got to do with anything?"

Kayla smiled knowing that avoiding it was inevitable, "Ash I'm not exactly human, I was genetically engineered," The face on the woman facing her was fairly comical, "I was bred with genes from all the council races; asari, salarian and turian but I'm a human freaky huh?" she tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"Well that's a bit of a mind fuck!" exclaimed Ashley, she wasn't upset about the revelation, in fact she seemed quite the opposite to Kayla's pleasure. "Are you some kind of perfect super human then?"

Kayla winced "Not exactly I retained some of the features from each species but I am not perfect not by a long shot I mean look at where I've got in life! I don't know everything about it, just the stuff that was in a letter I received when I was 17. The writer apparently worked on the project but it all makes sense. I don't need implants for my biotics, I learn at a fast rate and I love science and technology, I'm good at tactical strategies and hand to hand combat so you can't exactly say that's a coincidence when you consider the species that are my genetic make-up."

"So you were popular at the club because…" Ashley didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.

Kayla finished it for her, "because I have asari genes and appear attractive to species in their own individual way and I have the genetic capability to mate with whoever I wish. Disgusting isn't it?"

"You aren't like the asari in the gender sense are you?" she looked perturbed.

Kayla laughed "no I'm a female I have the parts to prove it and I doubt I could mate with any species apart from those that are in my genetic structure, I'm afraid that wasn't covered in my letter so I can't sate your curiosity."

The chief looked stunned "Sorry it's just you can't help but wonder, man that is screwed up what a load of crap to be lumbered with are you happy with it? You must be practically perfect though I mean genetically engineered?"

Kayla violently shook her head, "No Ash I am not perfect," she put solid emphasis on this point "if I was I doubt I would have been allowed to end up where I was now there must have been something wrong with me. Well consider this; I have huge headaches from my biotics or experience pain after any significant duration, I have the worst luck in the world, I'm hot-tempered and can make rash decisions without thinking if it is the right thing and I cannot in my life fire a gun with any degree of accuracy. I have more if you want to hear them."

Ash held up her hands in defeat "I get it…wait you can't fire a gun? That is mental!" she laughed.

"Well I can…it's just going to do more damage to my allies than the actual enemy. This is why I trained as a support role in the field or lab work I was never going to be a soldier. I specialised in support infiltration, the teachers didn't see the point in sticking me in the gun classes and stuff."

"That's pretty cool though and someone has to do the techy stuff." Commented Ash, Kayla got the idea that she was trying to make her feel better it worked a little.

"So it doesn't bother you, because of my specialness?" Kayla regretted asking the question as soon as it had tumbled out of her mouth.

"No of course not I mean it might have if I hadn't have met you first but you're good in my books"

Ashley really reminded her of her friend Aralia…_shit Aralia! I wonder what happened to all the girls now Fist is dead, what if they can't get the money he owes them. Oh fuck I need to make sure their all right! _She put the thought to the back of her mind; she'd deal with it later she smiled at Ash. "Good nice to have a female friend."

A gravelly voice from over by the terrain vehicle broke them out of their silent comraderie, "If you two are finished with your girly chat and love session the Commander wants to talk to Miss T'Stark…"

"Vakarian?" questioned Ashley in surprise, "How long have you been looming over in the shadows you sneaky..."

"Long enough to hear your thrilling exchange of current events, xenophobia and Kayla's wide sexual repertoire" he sniggered, he found the whole thing very amusing, Kayla on the other hand did not. She'd confided in Ashley because she thought no-one else was around, now the cocky turian knew everything and would no doubt taunt her about it if her grasp on his personality was accurate.

She frowned at him her eyes betraying her feelings, "It's not very nice to listen in on people's conversations you know."

Her reaction startled him, his mandibles retracted anxiously he'd only been joking around, how had he upset her. He thought he had a good idea of human interactions but clearly not, before now she'd taken his taunting good-naturedly. He cleared his throat, "The Commander would like to speak to you if you're finished, and I'll take you to the comm room."

"No it's alright Vakarian, I'll take her." The chief stated authoritively, she stood up and Kayla did the same. Ashley walked past him without a second glance; Kayla briefly met his eyes and hurried after the other woman.

He cocked his head to one side and muttered, "Women".

* * *

Commander Shepard had been happy to see her looking well and rested, he commented as such. There was only him present in the comm room he attributed Anderson's absence to matters with Udina. Kayla thought she knew better no doubt Anderson wasn't ready to see her yet and she was fine with that. She informed the Commander of how nicely the crew had treated her and the conversations she had, had with each. He confirmed that he knew about her background but it was up to her to share what she wanted and with whom. He offered her formal invitation to the team that was going to track down Saren and put an end to his geth uprising, he filled her in on the mentions of a "conduit" and "the reapers" she had no idea of what either of those things were. He assured her that she would be a positive addition to the team, the reason she accepted was out of gratitude of what he had done for her.

They were to leave in 24 hours' time so tomorrow she had to go to the Citadel and get any supplies she was missing; she had her own wages to pay for that. The Alliance had a small budget to kit her out with armor and any artillery or tech she required, some of the other squad members had to do the same. He emphasised that she wasn't to go alone in case anybody recognised her for now at least. It made her feel like a child again annoyingly enough. Shepard had moved her belongings to new quarters with Tali'Zorah, he hoped she'd approve, which of course she did.

Later in the mess Kayla was browsing the extranet for ideas of stuff she was going to buy tomorrow, she couldn't remember the last time she had, had to go shopping. She groaned at the thought, she _hated _shopping! A deep rumbling interrupted her concentration, a large shadow loomed over her, she looked up it was Vakarian. She tried to seem pleased at his presence, instead she was wishing that he wouldn't mention anything about earlier.

"Hey" he said simply he stood awkwardly, hovering above her. His facial features betrayed that he was unsure; in his hands he was holding a datapad and a small file.

"Hey leather butt, you know you don't have to stand there like a gargoyle." She was grinning at him showing the white edges of her teeth.

He visibly relaxed and took a seat opposite her, "Hmm back to normal I see, earlier I thought spending time with Williams had ruined your sense of humor."

"Well maybe you shouldn't listen in on people's conversations when they don't involve you," she growled angrily, her fake good mood instantly vanished.

"Hey, hey why so defensive it's not like you were talking about dark secrets or anything I already knew most of what you said so maybe you should chill." His mandibles clicked in irritation.

Her seething temper flat-lined, "You already knew?" she sounded disappointed.

"I was in C-Sec remember, we had your file I read it when I knew we were coming to the club to meet you." He explained. He didn't mention that not everything she had said had been in said file, best to keep her temper down.

"Oh sorry…" she paused, "well it still doesn't excuse the fact of what you did does it?"

"Does it help if I apologise?"

"Maybe," she pouted.

He chuckled "I bought you a present too, according to Alenko if you bring a present to you, you get a special treat."

Kayla tried to hide her embarrassment, "Oh my god how do you know about that too, do you know everything that goes on?"

"Of course it's my job, as well as being dashingly handsome and incredibly stylish."

She could help but giggle at him he really knew how to make her laugh because he was so cocky and sure of himself, he watched her silently "You really don't want people to know your past or anything about you do you?" this wasn't said light-heartedly it was serious, rich with concern.

Kayla's blue eyes focused on his grey ones "It doesn't really upset me I just don't want to be judged as something I'm not, I just want to be normal and when people focus on all that genetics stuff they don't look at me for who I am, just what makes me different. It's actually very annoying and frustrating. Normally I don't seem to meet their expectation which pisses me off," she grumbled.

"No-one is going to do that here, I mean look at the odd balls we have a board xenophobes and living tanks included." She grinned and he was pleased. "Anyhow I wanted to give you this it's the stuff from Fist's safe, and no before you ask I didn't read it I have some morals, I used my C-Sec contacts to make you a secure bank account so your credits are in there. Chakwas has a copy of your medical history but so do you."

Kayla took the stuff from his hands, surprised once again at the compassion that this turian had shown her. She fingered the datapad curiously, Garrus answered her question before she could voice it, "That's a copy of Fist's finances it states all the money he owes his staff which he hasn't paid, I thought you could use it to help your friends out at the club. I wasn't sure who was deserving of their wages so I thought it was best to let you go through it; once you have I can make the necessary arrangements. However I'd prefer to do it before we leave tomorrow." He waited for her reaction. It didn't come she was too taken a back. "Kayla?" Using her first name caught her attention he hadn't used it yet.

"Officer Vakarian…I really don't know what to say apart from thank you, it's funny I was just worrying about this earlier and then bam there it is all fixed."

"Garrus, none of this officer stuff please. If it's not gargoyle, leather butt or any other pet name you come up with for me it's just Garrus. But just so you know I also approve of sexy bad ass turian." His intonation was almost a purr.

"Ok at the moment I like leather butt" she giggled.

Garrus grumbled, "Mine is better. Fine if we're going off skin type you can be soft and squishy, or just squishy I like that."

"Hey that's mean!"

"So is leather butt," he pointed out bluntly.

"Hardly because you are!" she protested.

"Well you are soft and squishy, see I will always win this game my logic is foul proof."

"More like you suck!"

"How very childish of you…"


End file.
